A Parody of Sesshoumaru's Hair
by Most Unlikely Angel
Summary: Looks can be deceiving...


**A Parody of Sesshoumaru's Hair**

Hello all, this came to mind when I was reading a fanfic about Kagome washing Sesshoumaru's hair and i just wondered, lol. After cracking a few jokes with my BFF P.O.J.A we decided that i should make it into a parody. Enjoy! It's my first parody.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its many gorgeous men and youkai, who may or may not have curly hair. I have nothing against curly hair, as i myself have curly hair. CURLS ROCK!**

Sesshoumaru shed his clothing and submerged waist deep into the steaming waters of his private hot spring. He waded over to Kagome who waited for her mate patiently. As he came to join her they embraced for a few moments before Kagome asked quietly

"May I wash your hair my Lord?"

"Hn"

Despite his stoic response, he turned his back to his mate to allow her access to his silver locks. Amazed at the beauty of such a mass of hair, so smooth, she noticed that her fingers ran through it so easily.

Sighing, she continued to run her fingers gently through his hair as he seemed to enjoy the attention. However, as her hands came to the point where the ends of his hair submerged in the heated water, Kagome was somewhat shocked...is that a curl?

Brushing it off as the water playing tricks, she raised a few handfuls of water and once his hair was successfully drenched Kagome could only stand back and stare...Her Lord's once smooth, silky, _straight_ hair was now a bundle of interwoven curls!

Sensing her shock, Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder only to notice her surprised expression before glancing at his hair. Swearing softly, he simply turned away and gracefully removed himself from the water and entered his bed chambers after telling Kagome to continue her bath without him.

Kagome hurriedly finished her bath before masking her aura and sneaking to the door leading to Sesshoumaru's bed chambers. Peeking, Kagome could only stare in awe...

Sesshoumaru stood in front of the mirror glaring coldly at the spirals and curls adorning his head. Sighing, he walked over to the wall and unsheathed Tenseiga and Tokijin before walking back to the mirror. Glancing back at his hair and back to the swords he wielded, he growled at having to resort to what he was about to do however, it had to be done...

Walking over to the fireplace, he spread his aura and the fire came alive. Thrusting his swords into the fire, they heated until they began to redden before pulling them out. Staring at them for a moment, he placed them aside for the while, before pulling a small bunch of his tousled hair. Sesshoumaru ran a comb through his hair briefly, tempted to swear as it snagged on a few knots that had managed to form. Putting the comb aside, he once again picked up the heated swords, and brought them together with the bunch of hair in between before dragging them downwards. He did this several times before that bunch once again returned to its previous silky texture.

And so he continued with bunch after bunch of hair. Once he was almost halfway through, he inclined his head slightly to the entrance of his springs, noting the sound that escaped from the doorway. Putting his swords aside, he strode confidently to the doorway and yanked the door open to reveal a tumbling miko who could no longer seem to keep her laughter silent. He waited for her laughter to die down and for her to acknowledge him standing above her. However, as she looked up the fits of laughter only renewed at the site of a half and half. Sesshoumaru had only completed half of his hair, therefore half was the silky texture that was the envy of all, while the other half stuck out awkwardly in messy curls, providing the ultimate irony of a stone cold killing perfection with the curls of a small female child. Kagome could not help but roll in order to quell the laughter that refused to stop.

Irked by his mate's lack of restraint, Sesshoumaru once again left her to return to his chore of straightening his hair, Powerful Youkai Style. Coming to sit on the bed once the majority of laughter had died down Kagome looked on in glee at finding her mate's little secret. However she was curious...

"Umm Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn"

"How is it that you keep the swords hot without putting them back in the fire?"

Debating on whether to answer the woman, he decided that as his mate she was entitled.

"My youkai. It retains the heat of the blade, much like times where it prepares the sword to launch an attack"

"WOW!...so it's like fighting the curls then? You have to use your most powerful swords to battle the twirls, kill the curls, decimate the spirals?"

And with such, the laughter returned on Kagome's part much to Sesshoumaru's chagrin.

"Although quite frankly I think they look kinda cute"

"Woman, this Sesshoumaru is not...'cute'..."

"Well fine...kill joy."

Seeing as she had her fill of laughs for the night, Kagome rose from her seat and made to exit the room in favour of finding one of her friends to share the juicy news. But before exiting the room she turned her head to utter once last statement

"See ya later Goldilocks!"

Seeing her rush out of the room after her comment. Sesshoumaru turned the statement over in his in mind 'Goldilocks?', however it came to him quickly, it was the story she had read to Rin the previous night...

...oh how his mate would pay...he would make sure of it...


End file.
